The present invention relates to an apparatus, system and method for separating a first substance from a mixture of the first substance and a liquid.
Oil spills damage the environment and endanger marine life. There is therefore a continuing need to provide apparatuses and methods which can be employed to provide cleanup and recovery from an oil spill.
One known apparatus for removing oil floating on water, is an oil skimmer. There are a number of known oil skimmers, for example a weir skimmer or a drum skimmer.
A weir skimmer skims a top level of surface fluid. The fluid passes through the skimmer and is pumped out of the skimmer. To collect oil floating on water, the depth of fluid skimmed can be set to a depth of the oil floating on top of the water, such that oil is passed through the skimmer.
Drum skimmers function by using a rotating element such as a drum, to which the oil adheres. The oil is wiped from the surface of the drum and collected.